


the cursed cure

by InscribedAnonymously



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Consensual Mind Control, Emotions, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Memory Magic, Pining, Rim job, Rushed, Sex, Vampire AU, i don't know what to tag here honestly, i spelled his name yuta in the story and i'm too lazy to change it - sorry, shrug emoji for days, top rei, vampire Rei, villager yuuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedAnonymously/pseuds/InscribedAnonymously
Summary: a harsh comment from Hinata sends Yuta into the woods. he encounters Rei Sakuma and the two discover they have a mutual pain - they love their brothers. Rei offers Yuta a solution to his problem.





	the cursed cure

* * *

The sun had just dipped below the horizon as Yuta ran into the woods with the mindless speed that only heartbreak could command. The tightness in his chest was just as much from exertion as it was from pain.

Hinata’s cold words had sent him there. “_Grow up already_.”

“_Aniki…I’ve always been trying to catch you_.”

The fruitless protest echoed through his head, knowing what he wanted was impossible. Hinata didn’t even know why his words had driven Yuta out of their small cottage, but the fact he didn’t stop Yuta drove the younger brother even further into despair – was he not needed at all?

Ever since he could remember, Yuta had looked up to Hinata as the brother that did everything better than he could. Yuta didn’t know when his feelings had turned to something other than admiration and he would never act on it, but Hinata’s disdainful comment now cut him twice as deeply – the little brother who couldn’t match his sibling, and the person whose heart he desired had snubbed him.

Yuta’s feet took him to a familiar clearing and he slumped against a tree he’d climbed more times than he could remember, all his strength evaporating and his body refusing to carry him further.

Yuta buried his head against his knees, not quite crying but knowing he was close to it.

Perhaps that’s why he didn’t notice the stranger’s light step on the ground approaching him. He didn’t know he wasn’t alone until a gentle hand patted his head.

“Little one? What is wrong?”

Yuta looked up in surprise and took in the image of a Cursed One – a member of the group of five otherworldly men that lived in the castle deep in the woods with assorted retainers that seemed as odd as their masters. He’d never been this close to one of them before but knew this was Rei Sakuma. All five of them had business in the village from time to time. Rei’s brother refused to live with him in the castle so Ritsu’s presence was the primary draw for Rei.

Yuta’s bright green eyes brimmed with hurt and unshed tears as he shook his head and Rei sat down – lowering himself in an elegant motion to sit in front of the young man.

“Shall we start with something easier? Tell me your name.”

“I’m Yuta Aoi.” It came out quietly and Rei’s preternatural senses filtered through the cadence to pick up on the fact Yuta was not physically injured – he was sheltering from another type of wound.

“Aoi-kun, then. I’m Rei Sakuma.”

Yuta shoulders lifted with a laugh that wasn’t quite real. “I know who you are, Sakuma-san.”

Rei smiled. “And yet you are not running away from me. Impressive. Or do they no longer tell the young ones about what we are?” It was calm and lacked any malicious intent but Yuta still shivered from the hint of power Rei let slip in his words.

Yuta hugged his knees tightly.

“They say you are a vampire. The others you live with are also…different.” Yuta was starting to feel a little ill at ease. Why was this person interested in him?

Rei inclined his head and his hand moved forward to tilt Yuta’s chin upwards to hold his gaze captive. His skin was cool against Yuta’s face, but not unpleasantly so.

“Aoi-kun, there’s something important you should know. I will not hurt you, but I am not inclined to let you leave if you will not tell me what has brought you here in this state. Humans do not often come into the woods at night, tell me what is so wrong that you fled here.”

Yuta’s lips tightened. He wasn’t being deliberately rebellious, it just hurt too much to say.

Perhaps sensing this, Rei hummed briefly and released his hold on Yuta.

“Shall I read your mind to get my answer?” It was a threat cloaked as a question and the kindness of the tone did nothing to disguise it.

Yuta’s eyes widened – panic, fear, and shame – and he shook his head. Though he had little hope that would truly dissuade Rei if it came down to it.

Rei’s head tilted in thought and Yuta felt himself tense as if he would flee.

“Aoi-kun, there is little left in this world that can shock me. I sensed you from the castle, did you know? It is rare for such an occurrence to take place so there is something about you that concerns me. I must know what it is. I would prefer you tell me willingly, but…” he gave a small shrug and his eyes flashed red. “Unfortunately for you, little one, my kind is not without means to compel the results we want.”

Yuta knew what he meant. The rumors ran rampant through their village – magic, sorcery, mind control, any number of other supernatural powers were divided among them.

“I love my brother.” It came out haltingly and was filled with the despair of one who knew the utter hopelessness of their heart’s desire. Yuta did not need to spell out that his love was troublesome, it was plainly there in the jagged edges of his confession.

Rei paused as keen understanding whipped through him. He could taste the strangulated love in Yuta’s voice and it brought him a glimpse of Yuta’s brother. He saw their mirror images and heard an echo of the way Yuta’s heart beat differently when his brother was near.

“Oh little one, no wonder I was called to you.”

Rei stood and without Yuta quite knowing how it happened, he was gathered up and in a blur of shadows and smoke he felt his body dissolve. When Yuta’s brain next had sense of the world he was in an unfamiliar place.

Rei released him and with an absent wave of his hand to indicate the space they were in spoke in a cordial way, “Welcome to the Asylum.” He smiled, a little reluctantly. “Forgive Sakasaki-kun’s little joke. We are eccentric to be sure, but this is not an abode of the insane. Merely a place of refuge.”

Yuta’s legs were shaking and threatened to give out from under him so he backed up to the wall.

“Sakasaki-kun…?”

Rei watched him, a kind smile in place. “Natsume Sakasaki, another resident here.”

Yuta nodded, more automatic than anything else as his memories finally caught up with the conversation. Rei was the vampire, Natsume was the sorcerer.

Rei moved to a chair and indicated another one for him. “I told you before, Aoi-kun, I will not hurt you. Please, sit.”

Yuta moved cautiously, it wasn’t that he distrusted Rei, but he was definitely unnerved by the whole experience so far.

When Yuta was seated, Rei spoke again.

“Do you know my brother, Aoi-kun?”

Yuta made a so-so gesture with his hand. “I know who Ritsu-san is, but we do not have much to do with each other. I am usually…” he trailed off, swallowing hard against a sudden lump. “I am usually with aniki.”

Rei nodded. “My brother left this house years ago. He’s fallen in love with one of the villagers, Mao Isara. Ritsu is not human either, but one of his talents is to make you forget that he has not aged in the normal way. Ritsu will stay there until he can no longer bear the pain of watching Isara-kun grow older without him. At that time he has a choice, he could turn Isara-kun into his companion and make him like us. Or Ritsu can return here and eventually he may allow one of us to help him forget Isara-kun.”

Rei drummed his fingers lightly on the armrest of his chair for a moment, letting the silence settle between them. Yuta knew he was not supposed to speak yet, what could he say to this astonishing revelation anyway?

“Do you want to know why I’ve told you this, Aoi-kun?”

“I am Sakuma-san’s guest. I am happy to hear whatever tales you wish to share.”

Rei chuckled. “You are a good boy. Your brother has done well raising you.”

It was not meant cruelly, but Yuta flinched all the same.

Rei saw it and felt a moment’s regret. He did not wish to hurt Yuta. Quite the opposite in fact.

“I mention this because I have an offer for you. I know your pain. I love my brother the same way you love yours. It is not an easy road, especially for humans. Your lifespans are so short but you feel things in ways that dazzle even this old man. If you like, I can bury this feeling so you no longer remember it. You can stay by your brother’s side without trouble.”

Yuta’s breath escaped from him in a disbelieving gasp and he clenched the armrests of his chair with an anxious hope that betrayed him.

Could this be true? Could he stop longing for Hinata and be the brother he should be?

Rei rested his head against his palm.

“Aoi-kun, think on this carefully. It cannot be undone and as with any worked magic, there is a price. I do not know what will be taken from you in exchange for this spell. I would also urge you to make sure there is no hope that your brother returns your feelings.”

Yuta bowed his head. “Hinata is not like me. I am the defective twin. There’s always been something wrong with me and Aniki has tried his best to keep me in line.”

Yuta didn’t expect the cool weight of Rei’s hand against his cheek but he didn’t push away.

Rei looked down at him with a serious expression on his face.

“You’ve done your best to keep it from Hinata, yes? You know it would put a wedge between you and you do not wish to burden your brother. That is admirable. Hearts are notorious for latching onto poor choices for their owners. Yet the person you love is the person who knows you best, holds your trust, is privy to the secrets and heartbreaks of a lifetime. Is it so strange that this person would be tied to you by blood? I wonder.”

Yuta felt the praise and reassurance sweep through him like a healing balm and the smile he offered was so sweetly thankful that Rei was nearly blinded by it.

“Sakuma-san, may I ask you a question?”

Rei nodded, curious what he’d be asked.

“Why have you not used this magic yourself?”

Ah. A painful question, that. Rei stepped back, a careful smile in place.

“I am not brave enough, Aoi-kun. I have no delusion that Ritsu will ever grow to love me this way, but I am afraid that the spell will turn my love to hate. I cannot risk that.”

Yuta jumped up. “I don’t want to hate Aniki!” It was one thing to forget his love for his brother, it was another if he’d lose Hinata entirely.

Rei turned and walked a short distance to a window, leaning against the frame and gazing at the nightscape in thought. He didn’t look at Yuta as he spoke again.

“The spell takes all things proportionately. I do not think it would make you hate your brother. If I were to guess it will likely take your spark – you would lose the joy you see in the world. It would cause a different rift with your brother, though exactly how, I don’t know.”

Yuta’s stomach felt like lead. He didn’t like that choice either.

“Thank you, Sakuma-san. I know you are trying to help and I am grateful. But perhaps it would be best if I leave things as they are.”

Rei smiled with a sad sympathy and turned to look at Yuta.

“A terrible choice no matter how you look at it. Yet I cannot fault you for it. There is one other option, but I must warn you that it is shocking.”

Yuta squared his shoulders. “What is it?”

“Sleep with me. I will steal the feelings from you using the power of my kind rather than a magic I must borrow.”

“Ssss-ss-sleep with…?” If it was closer to a squeak than a question, well, he could be forgiven.

“Me. Yes.”

Yuta sat back down. He couldn’t help it.

Rei shrugged. “I am a vampire. I can take many things for my food – among them, emotions and memories. But it requires a certain intimacy that cannot be substituted I’m afraid.”

Yuta closed his eyes, amazed at himself for not running from the room.

Rei watched him from his spot by the window, wondering what Yuta was thinking. He was impressed, despite himself, at how relatively easily Yuta had taken all of this in stride. Perhaps humans were more understanding in this age. He had lost touch with them – how long had it been now?

Yuta opened his eyes after a few minutes and met Rei’s gaze far more calmly than either expected.

“This does not require a price?”

Rei lifted a shoulder in a brief shrug, his answer a study in casualness. “The act itself is the exchange. I give you pleasure; you give me food. In this particular case, the food will just be targeted. I don’t feed this way very often, but it can be done.”

Yuta blushed. He was a virgin but even if he were not, this was someone with literally centuries of experience. He did not doubt Rei could give him pleasure – it just wasn’t easy to hear it said so bluntly.

“One more thing, Aoi-kun…if you want to do this, you will have to think of your brother while I touch you. I need every hidden longing and desire you’ve ever had as close to the surface as possible so that I don’t steal something else instead. I apologize for it, but I cannot let you focus on me as a stranger – you will need to pretend everything I do is in fact _his_ doing. Can you do that?”

Yuta’s mouth parted slightly and his eyes went glassy at the thought. He was not only being encouraged to imagine Aniki…he _had_ to?

Rei’s expression warmed as he saw the hunger on Yuta’s face, this was something else he understood.

“Have you made your choice, Aoi-kun?”

Yuta twisted his hands. There was really only one choice, wasn’t there? If he wanted to stay with Hinata and not ruin anything?

“Will you…will you sleep with me, Sakuma-san?” It was the most difficult thing he had ever said and he wanted to hide from the shame of it but Yuta wasn’t going to regret this.

Rei could have done the easy thing and swept Yuta up immediately, but he did not.

Instead he walked over, slowly so that Yuta could see him, and lifted one of Yuta’s hands before placing it over his heart.

“I will.” It echoed like a vow that Yuta did not understand, but he did not have overlong to worry as Rei used his powers to move them to another room – this time, a bedchamber.

The lighting was dim and came from candles and a banked fire in a huge fireplace. The room smelled strangely of sakura blooms and old leather, but somehow it was comforting.

Rei took him by the hand and led him not to the bed as he expected but to a small connecting door. When he pushed it open, Yuta saw a bath had been drawn. Yuta didn’t question it, but it made him even more conscious of Rei’s otherworldly nature.

Rei turned him so they faced each other. “Is it easier if I stay with you or do want to bathe alone?”

Yuta shook his head, he didn’t want to be alone. “Please, stay.”

Rei nodded and they entered together, disrobing as if preparing for a public bath.

Yuta did not know he was already being seduced. He had no way to know that as Rei washed him – lathering him and rinsing in careful, gentle cycles, that he was being strategically introduced to Rei’s touch, his scent, and that Rei was being very mindful that as Yuta relaxed under his ministrations, it was halfway due to the natural allure of a vampire’s pheromones in pursuit of prey.

They emerged from the chamber clad in robes and Rei guided him to the floor between his knees, Yuta’s back to the bed. Yuta closed his eyes as Rei began brushing his hair near the fire. This felt familiar, like home. Hinata did this sometimes. Or he used to. Yuta had declined recently, unable to take the caring gesture any longer.

“What does Hinata call you?” Rei’s voice seemed to flow in time to the slow strokes of the brush through his hair, it was soothing and mellow.

“Yuta-kun…” he trailed off, not thinking of why Rei might ask that.

Rei stopped brushing Yuta’s hair, it’s fine texture already dry and shining.

“Well then…Yuta-kun, join me, please.”

It was not how Hinata spoke, it wasn’t an invitation Hinata would extend, and nothing about Rei resembled Hinata. Despite that, Yuta’s stomach tightened and he felt a warmth spread through him. _Aniki. _

Rei knew humans did not possess magic in the true sense, but as he watched Yuta stand and turn to face him, he knew the power of their minds was not to be underestimated. They were wonderfully receptive to the subtle influence of a vampire’s magic – especially in these cases, when it let them have something otherwise out of reach.

Yuta’s face held no fear, no disgust, no trepidation. It did hold a softness that Rei knew was Yuta’s honest feeling for his brother - something he wasn’t allowed to display normally.

Rei reached out an encouraging hand and Yuta climbed into his lap, immediately bracing himself on Rei’s shoulders. Rei settled his hands on Yuta’s hips, waiting for something.

Perhaps it was the closeness of their faces because Yuta’s composure broke and he blushed a fiery red as he stumbled out an awkward, “Sakuma-san? I’ll be troubling you, please take care of me.”

Rei’s smile was sincere and he stroked Yuta’s face in a calming gesture. “I look forward to it.” He pressed a soft kiss, more of a hello than anything else to Yuta’s mouth. He wasn’t surprised as Yuta simply held still, the tension in his body clearly telegraphed his lack of knowledge.

“Aoi-kun? Before we go further, I need to clarify something. If you change your mind at any point, please tell me. I won’t get angry, but this won’t work if you’re not sure.”

Yuta nodded and screwed up his courage to lean forward and left a light, dry peck on Rei’s mouth in return. “I understand.”

Rei had to forcibly stop himself from pushing Yuta down and ravaging him after that bit of cuteness. How had this boy remained so unaware and defenseless? Perhaps the elder brother was not quite so indifferent as Yuta believed and had been guarding him.

Yuta was unprepared for the way the world tilted as one of Rei’s hands left his hip and slid over to stroke his stomach. The coolness of Rei’s touch was at odds with the way the caress trailed fire and his skin tightened in response.

With a wicked smile Rei murmured a caution, “Remember, Yuta-kun…this is supposed to be Hinata touching you from now on. I need everything you have, unless you want to parse it out over several tries. I will not object to that method.”

Yuta crumpled his fists in Rei’s robe and shook his head, squirming slightly in embarrassment. But it also focused him and after a moment of anxious breathing, he quieted and began focusing on Hinata’s image, his voice, his build, all the memories he had of wanting Hinata – everything.

Rei waited patiently, admiring the way emotions played over Yuta’s face so openly, even with his eyes closed. He watched as Yuta’s skin heated and he heard the way Yuta’s breath turned to soft whimpers as his body sank into the illusion. He was ready now.

Rei went slowly, both in deference to Yuta’s inexperience and in appreciation of the feast before him.

As he trailed a finger down Yuta’s throat, he began using his power, connecting with Yuta’s mind and shifting through the memories, the fantasies, the most secret wishes Yuta had dreamed of. Rei felt a moment’s ire that it was to go to waste, but he let it pass. He was in no position to throw stones after all. He was in a rather more interesting position though, something he intended to take advantage of.

Rei found himself both aroused and charmed – Yuta didn’t have the full vocabulary to know what he wanted, but it was there in the suggestions within his mind. It added up to something Rei was more than prepared for – allowing Yuta to be spoiled by his big brother.

Rei angled his head the short distance down to teach Yuta how to kiss properly. Right before he made contact, Rei spoke, his tone warm and unhurried, “Follow your Aniki’s lead, Yuta-kun.” It was devilish and made Yuta open his mouth automatically, though whether to protest or as encouragement was anyone’s guess.

The lesson was slow, teasing, and a test of endurance. Rei coaxed Yuta’s tongue into exploring and he made a special point of pulling back to trace Yuta’s lips with his forefinger, noting the way Yuta squirmed and his eyes went hazy, he was sensitive. Rei would remember that.

Yuta’s mind was overflowing with thoughts of Hinata even as his body struggled to keep up with brand new sensations. In his dreams, he’d imagined feeling good but he had no way to know how much he’d underestimated a real-life encounter.

When Yuta had to turn his head to the side to catch a breath Rei treated it not as a pause but simply a new area to play with. His lips followed the curve of Yuta’s jaw and lingered provocatively over Yuta’s jugular. The ever-so-slight threat of sharp canines against his skin made Yuta shiver and it drew an appreciative nuzzle from Rei.

Yuta didn’t know what possessed him, but even with his innocence he wasn’t a passive person. Swallowing his embarrassment, he managed to speak again. “What should I do?”

Rei stilled and raised his head, a wicked thought taking hold even as he moved with the paranormally-gifted strength and speed of his kind. Yuta had no time to process the movement as he was turned and pushed down on the bed with Rei quickly making space for himself between Yuta’s legs. Rei lifted one of Yuta’s thighs, pressing a quick kiss to the femoral artery and sending Yuta a heated stare from the cover of half-closed eyes.

“You should let your _aniki_ have a taste, hmm?”

Yuta’s back arched as Rei’s mouth closed around his cock, he wasn’t prepared and had never imagined this even in his most private thoughts. He wasn’t even truly hard yet but that didn’t seem to put Rei off.

Rei was happy enough to take his time and he was nearly painstaking in learning Yuta’s preferences. When he licked down the vein that seemed to be trying to escape Yuta’s skin, Rei nearly purred when Yuta tried to scramble away from him.

It was an easy move to catch Yuta, holding his hips still so Rei could continue.

“Shh, aniki has you, Yuta-kun. It’ll feel even better in a minute, don’t you want me to help you? Isn’t that what I’ve always done?”

Yuta pushed himself up, staring down at Rei with wild eyes that seemed filled with the greens of the northern lights – hues drawn out from an arousal he hadn’t succumbed to before.

Rei sent a wink and that bit of mischief was so reminiscent of Hinata that Yuta felt his heart seize and he couldn’t stop a hand from reaching down to touch Rei’s head. Rei allowed it, his own eyes softening and the quiet burst of affection that flooded him was bittersweet as he realized he could not keep Yuta either.

He pushed that aside and instead focused on his task. Rei would admit to himself later that it did prompt his next move, which was a little unfair to Yuta. He lowered his head again, but instead of returning to Yuta’s cock, he went lower still – casually lifting Yuta into position so his tongue had access to the crease of Yuta’s ass.

It was charming, in its way, how Yuta’s body shook in shocked delight at the unexpected sensation and the moan he let out was everything Rei could want – filled with hints of embarrassment, need, and a quiet permission to continue as it formed a desperate “_aniki…_”

Rei teased the tender tissue with a singlemindedness that drove Yuta higher, especially when Rei paused to murmur an encouraging, “Yuta-kun, show me how you touch yourself. Go on, I want to see it.”

Yuta didn’t consider refusing – he’d dreamed of doing this with Hinata. It didn’t mean his hand didn’t shake as he changed positions, now leaning on his left arm and reaching down with his right to follow the suggestion he’d been given.

Rei waited, watching Yuta’s fingers stroke himself and the little hitches in his breathing told Rei he knew his own rhythm and limits. That was fine, Rei would let him come as many times as he wanted – he’d insist on it in fact.

Once Yuta was busy, he resumed his own preparation, as focused as if this was the meal he’d planned on.

Yuta’s body felt heavy with a hunger he was desperately hopeful he could sate. It seemed he shouldn’t be there but the part of him that knew Hinata couldn’t be his in reality was willing to take this for what it was. Even so, as Rei’s tongue moved to enter him, he couldn’t stop an anxious protest:

“Aniki, no, not there –”

Rei cheated then. He knew it and didn’t care, but rather than use his mouth to reassure Yuta, he used his mind. It was a silken whisper through the mental link he’d forged, borrowing Hinata’s voice from Yuta’s memories, tinged with the heat of Rei’s own desire lending a weight Yuta had never heard before.

“Why not? I want you to feel good, are going to be stubborn in this Yuta-kun? Don’t you want me to take care of you?”

Yuta’s brain fogged over, this wasn’t possible with anyone else, but the ongoing sensation mixed with the coaxing entreaty left him limp and pliant for Rei’s manipulations – yet eagerly firm where it counted.

The smile against Yuta’s flesh was closer to a smirk than was strictly necessary, but Rei didn’t let it bother him. Instead he listened as an occasional half-sob escaped Yuta, the competing stimuli closer to overwhelming him than either expected.

Rei felt the edge of Yuta’s orgasm stroke through his own brain – the surprise Yuta expressed was gratifying, and Rei pulled back to watch as Yuta’s cheeks flushed and his body jerked in the spasms of his climax.

Yuta’s lips were trembling and Rei did not let him rest. Instead he pulled a small, rather innocent looking jar from the bedside table and opened it. An herbal fragrance floated through the air and Yuta accidentally locked eyes with Rei as he scooped out a healthy portion of it.

“Yuta-kun, you’re being so good. A little more, hmm?”

Yuta nodded by instinct, and Rei smiled at it. Then his fingers were gently stroking where his tongue had been and Yuta’s gasp was half discomfort and half encouragement. Rei didn’t let Yuta rush him, just worked bit by bit in easy, knowledgeable movements to stretch and prepare Yuta.

Yuta’s eyes closed right as Rei’s fingers found his prostate, the sharp pleasure shooting through him and making his cock remind him he was young and could go another round.

Rei spent a few more moments ensuring he would not hurt Yuta before he moved them both into position. His hips had the power to force Yuta’s acceptance, but he had the willpower and motivation to go slowly. This was Yuta’s first time, it would be his only time with his aniki – Rei would not spoil that for the world.

Even so, there was still some discomfort and Yuta’s teeth worried his lower lip to try and keep silent.

Rei paused, reaching up to run his thumb along the sensitive skin there, “Yuta-kun, there is no need to hide from me.”

Yuta’s eyes were bright with tears then and he reached to grab Rei’s hand before it could be pulled back.

Rei nodded, understanding the silent plea, and kept their fingers clasped as he used the strength inherent to a vampire to keep moving, the motion of his hips fluid and smooth.

Yuta tried to follow, tried to help, and his efforts were soon rewarded as he caught the rhythm – the effect deeper, more intense, and exponentially more satisfying for both of them.

This time, as Yuta started to come, Rei’s head bent to Yuta’s throat.

“Yuta-kun…I am sorry.” Whether he was speaking as himself, as Hinata, or both was unclear. But the regretful whisper was all the prelude to his teeth puncturing Yuta’s skin. It didn’t hurt really; Rei wasn’t that type of vampire.

He was apologizing for what he took – sipping Yuta’s blood and using his magic to carefully cut out the parts of Yuta’s memories that were troublesome, replacing emotions that would make him suffer, and reweaving parts of Yuta’s very being to turn him into something new. He was killing part of Yuta, he understood it, but Rei mourned the loss all the same.

The venom in Rei’s bite had the power of compulsion and he used it to seal these modifications in place. Even as he did, he heard the last echoes of Yuta’s hidden desire fade out as he came one last time.

Rei’s own orgasm was harsh – the physical pleasure tempered with the acrimonious self-censure of Yuta’s situation.

Yuta heard the apology but he did not have the resources to dwell on it. He felt himself changing, though he didn’t recognize it for what it was. Instead his brain tried to spare him and he was rendered unconscious, unaware that the tears leaking from his eyes were the last he would shed for his brother in this way.

When Rei saw Yuta passed out, he caressed Yuta’s face, the motion between tenderness and sympathy.

He drew a blanket over Yuta’s naked body and donned his own robe again, going to the window to stare broodingly out. There was still time before dawn – he would return Yuta to his village soon.

Sensing another presence, he sighed and rubbed his neck in a tired movement.

“It’s rude to watch without permission, Hibiki-kun.”

“I only just got here.” The lack of his usual theatrics drew Rei’s eyes to Wataru and he made a _go ahead_ gesture with his hand, knowing Wataru wanted to say something.

“Why did you do that?” There was no need to clarify, they both knew what Wataru meant.

“He can still have happiness.” Rei’s voice was nearly whimsical, it was unlike him.

Wataru’s reply was quiet, soft, and vicious. “And did you tell him that by taking those feelings from him, you had to keep them in his stead? You, who will be alive centuries after he’s left this world, will still harbor desire for this human that you have not even met. You have enough of an unwelcome love in your heart without adding to it.”

Rei’s laugh was brief. “Do you know, I feel as though I have met him though. Aoi-kun is a very passionate and devoted younger brother. His memories shared that with me.”

Wataru was at his side in the blink of an eye, his hair nearly electric as his emotions spilled out.

“You made a choice for him and you know it. I understand your motivation, he is a charming human, I have seen him and his brother in the village. But Rei…you had other options.”

Rei barred his fangs in a warning grimace. “It’s done no matter how you feel about it.”

“Perhaps.” Wataru stared at Yuta’s sleeping form, his arms crossed over his chest.

“What do you mean?”

Wataru shrugged. “You intend to take him back, yes? He will be reunited with his brother. Human hearts are fickle, but they follow patterns. Won’t he simply grow to love Hinata again?”

“No. Or at least not to this extent. While I was in his memories, I saw the cause of today’s fight, they are looking for steady employment. I will send our solicitor down there tomorrow with an offer of work for them both. I can keep watch on them and if needed…I can step in.”

“You are a fool.” It was critical but Wataru’s insult held affection and even a hint of respectful admiration.

Rei waved him off and Wataru vanished from the room. Rei didn’t know how Wataru did it, the technique had never been revealed, but he was grateful because Wataru had been right – he was a fool. He supposed he could only put it down to the assumption that the human emotions would be easier to suppress. It seemed he was wrong, and his heart ached with the pain of wanting two men he could not have.

A quiet, bitter laugh escaped him as he looked at Yuta again.

“You did not give yourself enough credit, little one. You are stronger than you know.” Rei would keep Yuta’s secret for him and the Aoi brothers would not be separated. If an old man like him had another burden to bear because of it, well, that was his prerogative, wasn’t it?


End file.
